My Team My Family
by Widzilla
Summary: Normal bagi seorang adik bermanja pada kakak tersayangnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau kakak tersayangnya itu adalah seseorang dengan jabatan kapten dan atasan sang 'adik? (Brotherly stuff Fang with the new character)
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy story and characters © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by Widzilla**

 **NO fanservice stuffs (no yaoi/shounen-ai). Pure brotherly stuffs here. Unless you think about them differently (like me /no) LOL xD Ada sih Fangxfem!Boboiboy dikit. Tapi cuma sebaris dua baris.**

 **Characters:  
** **Fang (15 y/o)  
** **The new character  
** **Ejojo  
** **Adudu  
** **Probe**

 **Aku harus keluarin ini dari otak... bener-bener HARUS KELUARIN. Ga nahan cuma disimpen sendiri meski ini ngawur. EJOJO JADI BAEK HAHAHAHAHAH MIMPI APA AKU SIANG TADEEEEE. AKU BENER2 GA NAHAN BUAT NGESHIP ITU ABANG-ABANG HENSEM AMA FANG. ASTAGA FETISH BROCOMKU KELUAR LAGEEEE AAAAAAAA BROTHER COMPLEX ISH MOEEEEEHHHH FANG MANJA-MANJA AMA ABANG GANTENG ISH ONYOOOOOHHH**

 **Ff ini sebenernya lebih dulu kugambar sebagai fanart. Yang mau liat silakan ke twitter saya. Cari aja 'widzilla' xDD**

 **So, di cerita ini masing-masing memiliki peran:  
Si karakter baru sebagai kapten, tim _leader_ yang dewasa, penyabar, bagai seorang abang bagi Fang.  
Fang si bawahan yang labil, esmosian, childish, nan manja ke kaptennya.  
Ejojo, si mantan kriminil yang dalam masa pengawasan pembebasan bersyarat atas jaminan dari Fang.  
Adudu, si jenius dalam tim.  
Dan Probe, robot penghibur.**

 **Tadinya mau bikin lebih panjang dan ngeluarin Boboiboy juga. Ujung-ujungnya jadi kaya cerita seri komedi kepolisian (?). Tapi berhubung saya masih ada hutang dua fanfic belum selesai... jadi _hold_ dulu xD Gak kuat bikinnya.**

 **Semoga kalian juga terhibur xD**

 **Aduh Monsta suwer aku ga bisa nahan hahahihi tiap gambar Fang ama 'abang'nya xDDD**

* * *

Suara alarm terus berdering tak henti. Matahari sudah nyaris tinggi.

Pemandangan kota metropolitan di luar jendela begitu ramai riuh. Semua makhluk menjalankan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Para manusia dan alien yang hidup berdampingan di sebuah planet yang jauh dari bumi namun mirip dengan planet tersebut. Namun nampak jelas teknologi mereka jauh lebih maju dari bumi.

Kendaraan tanpa ban meluncur mulus di atas jalanan maupun jauh di atas di antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Lampu lalu lintas sibuk menyala-nyala bergantian di tengah udara. Toko-toko mulai sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang berbagai macam rupa. Suara riuh segala macam bahasa terdengar di mana-mana.

Namun alarm yang terus berdering jauh di sebuah kamar apartemen nun jauh tinggi di sebuah gedung tak hentinya mengganggu mimpi seorang remaja yang masih menikmati hangatnya selimut di atas ranjang.

 **-Pshhhh...-**

Pintu bergeser secara otomatis, seorang pemuda yang nampak jauh lebih dewasa memasuki ruangan dengan seragam militer beratribut lengkap. Nampak gagah dan berwibawa.

Ia menghela napas begitu sampai di samping tempat tidur sang remaja yang tak mempedulikan deringan weker di sampingnya.

Dengan tega, sang pemuda menarik paksa selimut membuat remaja bersurai biru gelap berantakan yang masih terbaring menggigil kedinginan.

"Bangun, Fang! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Sebentar lagi ada apel pagi. Kau tak boleh bolos dengan alasan tak enak badan lagi!"

"Ngghhhh... Lima menit lagi, kapten..."

Kapten bersurai biru terang dengan helm melindungi kepalanya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Tidak ada lima menit. Bangun sekarang juga!"

"Emooooh..."

"Astaga. Kau sudah lima belas tahun, Fang. Tadi aku berpamitan untuk membeli roti di bawah, berharap kembali ke kamar untuk melihatmu sudah siap dengan seragammu. Bukannya mendapatimu masih molor begini!"

"Nnnggghhh..."

Pemuda yang tak sabar lagi itu akhirnya menarik lengan Fang dan memaksanya berdiri. "Ayo, sana mandi! Aku siapkan seragammu!"

Fang merajuk sembari tubuhnya berjalan didorong oleh kapten yang sudah bagai abangnya sendiri.

"Mandi yang benar. Jangan ketiduran di dalam."

"Nggg..." Jawab Fang malas-malasan.

Begitu melepas helm dari kepalanya ia mendengar samar-samar suara air keluar dari _shower_ dari kamar mandi. Kapten yang penuh perhatian dan penyabar itu membuka lemari baju menyiapkan seragam bawahan sekaligus asuhannya. Helm atribut miliknya ia letakkan di pinggir tempat tidur yang masih berantakan.

Aktifitasnya terhenti begitu matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto di pintu lemari.

Foto seorang anak bersurai biru gelap berkacamata dengan wajah yang kaku bersama sang pemuda yang nampak lebih muda beberapa tahun silam.

Pemuda berpangkat kapten itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia ingat jelas pertama kali bertemu bawahan yang akan diasuhnya itu. Betapa tegang dan kaku. Bahkan saat itu Fang tak tahu bagaimana harus berteman. Ia mencari perhatian dengan kenakalannya. Usil luar biasa. Suka sekali berbuat onar. Membuat semua orang pusing.

Bahkan saat-saat itu sang calon kapten tak tahan dengan tingkah laku bocah yang masih berusia tujuh tahun tersebut. Hingga suatu saat ia habis kesabaran. Membentak. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya tak ia ucapkan dengan emosi.

Bulir air mata mengalir dari balik kacamata sang bocah. Pemuda bersurai biru terang tersebut terkejut luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menyesal begitu Fang berlari meninggalkannya.

Berkat dorongan dari pimpinannya, pemuda tersebut mengejar dan menemui bocah asuhannya yang duduk sambil terisak di bawah pohon dekat akademinya.

Mulailah di saat itu mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka dari hati ke hati.

Mulailah di saat itu Fang membuka hatinya untuk sang pengasuh dan pembimbing.

Ia mempercayai atasannya lebih dari siapapun.

Ia menyayangi atasannya lebih dari siapapun.

Barulah Fang mengerti betapa pentingnya bekerja sama dengan tim seangkatannya setelah ia bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dari akademi, pertama kalinya sang pembimbing melihat Fang menangis meraung-raung bersama teman-teman seangkatannya yang harus berpisah. Mereka mendapatkan tugas di tempat dan tujuan yang telah ditentukan bersama dengan pembimbing mereka masing-masing.

Fang menetap di cabang pusat bersama pembimbing yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang kapten.

Suatu hari bocah yang masih berusia sebelas tahun itu mendapat tugas ke bumi. Mengawasi seorang bocah seusianya.

Sang kapten sedikit tak bisa merelakan kepergian bawahannya. Penuh rasa khawatir ia terus mengawasi semua gerak-gerik dan misi yang dijalankan Fang di bumi. Namun pada akhirnya Fang kembali dengan senyuman lebar di wajah, memeluk erat kapten tersayangnya.

"Kapteeeeen! Seragamku manaaaa?"

Lamunan sang pemuda terganggu dengan teriakan bawahannya dari kamar mandi. Kalau ia tak cepat-cepat membawakan seragam Fang kepada pemiliknya, bisa-bisa remaja itu nekat keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk menutupi area kelaminnya saja. Atau kadang bugil.

"Iya sebentar, Fang."

Dari pintu kamar mandi Fang sudah mengulurkan tangannya menerima seragam dari sang kapten yang kemudian meninggalkan depan pintu kamar mandi menuju dapur.

Ia mulai sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Senyuman menyungging di bibir sang pemuda. Ia merasa bodoh melayani bawahannya yang masih labil itu setiap harinya.

Ia juga masih mengingat jelas ketika Fang yang telah lulus dari akademi akhirnya harus pindah dari asramanya mencari tempat tinggal baru. Sebagai salah satu agen Badan Intelijen di sebuah planet asing yang jauh dari bumi sebenarnya ia mendapatkan kamar tersendiri di sebuah asrama yang berupa apartemen.

Tapi dengan segala peraturan yang ketat di asrama tersebut, Fang akhirnya tak tahan. Ia memilih untuk mencari apartemen untuknya sendiri. Sang kapten yang tak bisa melepas anak buahnya begitu saja tentu khawatir luar biasa. Ia tahu Fang masih remaja dan kadang sifat kekanalan dan sisi pemarahnya membuat remaja tersebut dalam masalah. Harus ada yang mengendalikannya.

Akhirnya ia mengajak Fang untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Dan tentu saja disambut bahagia oleh bawahan yang kemudian langsung menganggap apartemen atasannya sudah seperti kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah bertahun-tahun bersama tentu saja kehidupan 'kakak-adik' di bawah satu atap yang tiba-tiba tersebut tidak membuat keduanya merasa canggung atau aneh. Fang justru tanpa segan bermanja-manja kepada 'abang'nya. Dan sang kapten yang malang itu kadang tak bisa menolak sisi manja 'adik tersayang'nya.

Sang kapten tahu benar Fang memiliki kekasih. Ia juga mengenal dekat siapa Boboiboy. Fang begitu berbeda jika berada di sekeliling gadis itu. Begitu dewasa, kadang menggombal, merayu, bermanja layaknya seorang pacar. Namun jika di depan kaptennya, Fang bagai seekor anak anjing yang terus mengekor induknya. Bermanja ria bergelantungan kekanakan di lengan sang kapten dengan tak tahu malu meski sedang berada di kantor. Bahkan ia tak segan merengek minta dibelikan donat hingga akhirnya sang kapten hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membelikan apa yang diinginkan bawahannya.

"Kapteeen... Laper."

Fang keluar dari kamar dengan seragamnya lengkap. Namun bajunya terkancing tak rapi, jaket seragam yang dikenakan menggantung sembarangan di kedua lengannya, rambut masih acak-acakan.

"Astaga, Fang. Kau ini bisa berpakaian dengan rapi tidak, sih?"

"Ini udah rapi."

"Sini. Kau duduk sambil sarapan."

Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu menuruti perintah kaptennya. Ia memakan roti dengan olesan mentega dan telur dadar di atasnya tanpa banyak protes sembari rambutnya disisir oleh sang 'abang'. Susu di gelasnya diteguk sampai setengah gelas.

"Fang, habiskan susumu."

"Kenyang..."

"Habisin. Nanti mubazir. Ayo, sedikit lagi."

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir akhirnya Fang menuruti lagi perintah kakak tersayangnya.

"Kapten baru beli roti tadi?"

"Iya, roti habis. Sepertinya kita harus belanja nanti. Nyaris nggak ada apa-apa di lemari es."

"Nanti pulang tugas kita belanja di deket stasiun aja, yah."

"Halah, kamu maunya nyari donat wortel di situ' kan?"

"Habiiis, aku kangeeeen! Yang di bumi lebih enak, tapi yang rasanya paling mendekati ya yang di situuuu..."

"Enggak. Kamu udah kebanyakan makan manis. Nanti gigimu rusak."

"Aku rajin sikat gigi, koook..."

"Kebanyakan gula nggak baik buat kamu."

"Aaaah, kapteeeen."

Pemuda berpangkat kapten itu sendiri tak menyadari nada bicara yang ia pakai ketika bersama Fang selalu terdengar bagai seorang kakak. Bukan seorang atasan. Bahkan sikap dan kepedulian yang ia berikan pada bawahannya benar-benar membuat semua orang menilai mereka adalah kakak beradik. Bukan seorang kapten dan bawahannya.

Pintu depan terbuka otomatis begitu dua alien hijau kotak dengan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda masuk beserta sebuah robot ungu ceria yang melayang-layang.

"Selamat pagi, Faaaang!"

"Hai, Probe. Wow, kalian rapi sekali."

"Hei, kita bakal apel pagi. Kamu ini sudah remaja begini kok masih diasuh kapten." Ledek Adu Du disambut kekeh tawa Ejo Jo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ejo Jo, Adu Du. Itu jaket baru resmi kalian."

Kedua alien tersebut mengambil dan mengenakan jaket baru mereka sambil terkagum-kagum. Sementara Probe merengek ingin mengenakan jaket juga.

"Heh, kamu ini robot. Nggak perlu!"

"Huh, incik boss pelit. Ya sudah. Kapten, boleh aku pinjam cermin?"

"Boleh. Itu di meja. Untuk apa?"

"ya, untuk bercermin dong~ Kan aku juga mau rapi." Probe mengeluarkan sebuah sisir dari balik tutup kepalanya. Ejo Jo dan Adu Du saling melirik. Merasa aneh melihat robot yang bahkan tak memiliki rambut menyisir kepala sekadarnya sambil bersiul-siul.

"Probe. Jangan paksain diri, deh." Ledek Ejo Jo.

"Iya. Nih, kamu olesin oli aja ke badanmu." Ujar Adu Du sambil memberikan botol kecil pada robot ceria tersebut.

Fang masih terkantuk-kantuk malas membetulkan seragam seadanya membuat sang kapten gemas.

"Sini, Fang. Astaga, kamu ini. Lain kali pakai yang benar. Kita sudah mau terlambat apel pagi, nih."

"Nggg..."

Begitu semua beres, sang kapten menggiring para bawahannya untuk keluar dari kamar apartemennya menuju lantai terbawah. Sebuah mobil berplat khusus diparkir di basement VIP.

Fang dan Probe mulai berdebat siapa yang bakal duduk di depan sementara Adu Du meledek keduanya membuat Ejo Jo menggeleng kepala sambil protes kalau mereka bisa terlambat.

Di belakang keempatnya, sang kapten tersenyum kecil.

Ia tak pernah melupakan ketika Fang mengajukan permohonan agar Ejo Jo dan Adu Du untuk menjadi satu tim dengannya. Ejo Jo yang memang memiliki data kriminal sedang dalam masa pembebasan bersyarat. Fang merasa kedua alien jenius itu bisa membantu pekerjaan Badan Intelijen planet mereka. Maka dengan jaminan yang diajukan sang remaja, ada tiga anggota baru yang meramaikan hari-hari seorang kapten yang kini harus membimbing para bawahan barunya.

Hari-hari yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Repot? Tentu saja.

Berisik? Selalu.

Pusing? Nyaris setiap hari.

Menyenangkan? Keberadaan para bawahan kesayangannya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan. Bahkan emas, intan, berlian dengan jumlah sebanyak apapun.

"Kapten! Ayo! Jangan bengong!"

Tawa kecil mengiringi langkah sang pemuda.

Tak ada lagi 'jabatan' di antara mereka.

Hanya ada 'persahabatan' dan 'keluarga'.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelimanya sudah siap berada di dalam mobil.

Fang duduk di sebelah kaptennya yang mengemudi. Sedangkan Probe akhirnya duduk di belakang di antara Ejo Jo dan Adu Du.

"Ah."

Semua perhatian terpusat pada sang kapten yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ada apa, kapten? Kok belum berangkat?"

"Helmku... ketinggalan."

Rasanya Fang, Ejo Jo, dan Adu Du mau pingsan mendengar helm atribut sang kapten tertinggal di kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima belas.

"Hhh... menyedihkan." Komentar Probe dengan helaan panjang.

.

.

.

 **END BENERAN**

 **UDAH GITU AJAH HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **SAYA JADI GILA GARA2 PAIRING INIH XDDD**


	2. DOUJINSHI

**Boboiboy story and characters © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by Widzilla**

 **Characters:**

 **Fang (15 y/o)  
** **The new character  
** **Ejojo  
** **Adudu  
** **Probe  
** **fem!Boboiboy (15 y/o)**

* * *

Salam, teman-teman semua ^^7

Saya senang sekali mendapat pesan positif mengenai fanfic yang bahkan salah satu karakternya belum nampak jelas di seri-nya xD Ada beberapa permintaan untuk meneruskan fanfic pendek ini. Saya tak sangka kalian tak keberatan dengan pairing abang-adik ini ^^

Namun disayangkan.

Dengan masuknya bulan Februari ini ternyata jadwal saya tak memungkinkan untuk lebih banyak melanjutkan hobi menulis saya. Fanfic ini nampaknya tak akan berlanjut.

Untuk fanfic **5INS** dan **Melodi Malam Hari - second gate** saja saya sudah kewalahan melanjutkannya hingga terpaksa hiatus lagi.

Sebenarnya dahulu saya memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan genre drama-komedi seputar kehidupan Sang Kapten dengan para bawahannya yang selalu berbuat ulah menjadi fanfic dengan chapter-chapter pendek mengenai keseharian mereka.

Namun saya menyadari kekurangan saya dalam menulis. Menulis bukanlah suatu yang saya kuasai dengan dalam. Ini hanya sekedar iseng-iseng dan hobi kecil-kecilan atau sampingan. Saya kesulitan mencari kata-kata dan merangkainya sedemikian rupa. Saya lebih merasa cocok menyampaikannya dengan gambar.

Maka itu, bagi teman-teman yang ingin mengetahui keseharian Kapten, Fang, Ejojo, Adudu, Probe, serta Boboiboy dalam kisah ini, bisa menikmatinya dengan berupa komik atau doujinshi kecil-kecilan. Tentu saja dengan update yang tidak ditetapkan karena saya memang murni iseng xD

 **Bagaimana caranya agar dapat membaca komik ini?**

Tentu saya selalu memiliki syarat yang **WAJIB** dan **TAK BOLEH DILANGGAR**.

 **1. TIDAK BOLEH** **dishare / re-share / re-submit / re-upload.**

Saya sudah beberapa kali dikecewakan oleh pengguna Instagram yang telah mengeshare gambar saya tanpa kredit. Bahkan gambar yang jelas saya _lock_ di Deviantart tetap saja di-share. Saya terpaksa meng- _uninstall_ Instagram saya. Saya berusaha agar tak terlalu kecewa sehingga mengurung niat saya untuk mendelete akun Instagram. Tapi melihat hal ini terjadi terus menerus saya menjadi marah dan sedih. Semoga saja ini tak kejadian lagi.

 **2. TIDAK BOLEH** **diprint / fotokopi / diperbanyak.** APALAGI diperjual belikan. Saya akan **amat sangat kecewa** jika ini terjadi.

 **3\. JANGAN PERLIHATKAN PADA TEMAN KALIAN MESKI ITU SAHABAT KALIAN SENDIRI. ** Kenapa? Karena biasanya justru akan menyebar tanpa kalian sadari. Dan orang-orang memiliki penilaian berbeda-beda terhadap hal-hal yang berbau fanservice. Saya tak mau merusak fandom ini. Jadi mohon pengertiannya.

 **Jika sampai saya lihat ada yang mengeshare satu halaman saja, saya akan DELETE folder doujinshi ini dan tak akan mengeshare hal-hal demikian lagi pada kalian.**

Silakan kunjungi akun deviantart saya ( **widzilla . deviantart . com** ) dan cari gambar berjudul **'Boboiboy Doujinshi: My Team My Family'**

* * *

 **Tittle:** My Team, My Family  
 **Genre:** Drama-Comedy **  
** **Pages:** Tak tentu. Hanya berupa one shot yang bahkan tak terjadwal updatenya. **  
** **Language:** Bahasa Indonesia (Warning for some slank and swearing language)  
 **Pairing:** FangxBoboiboy, CaptainxFang **  
** **Rate: +15** (for the pairing contain sho-ai, genderbending, OOC, AU. Di doujinshi ini ada fanservice, jadi saya mohon kesadarannya) **  
** **Contain:** Genderbender Boboiboy (fem!Boboiboy), OOC (terutama Fang).

* * *

Baca ketentuannya di situ. Bagi teman-teman yang tak memiliki akun Deviantart tapi tetap ingin membacanya, sampaikan saja e-mail kalian di _review_. Tapi saya tak janji bisa cepat membalas karena kesibukan saya. Jadi mohon jangan memaksa.

Sekian dari saya.

Dengan segala hormat dan sayang, saya harap teman-teman membaca dengan seksama dan menegrti dengan syarat yang telah saya buat.

Terima kasih.

 **Widzilla**


End file.
